


Goodnight, Dr Chilton

by Sugarmouse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humour, Kinda Cracky, Kissing, M/M, Party, Silly, hannichill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Chilton is just trying to keep a low profile, Dr Lecter is just trying to say goodnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Dr Chilton

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Спокойной ночи, доктор Чилтон](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500628) by [Teado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado)



> So much sassy!Chilton on tumblr and this scene just popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I guess it was a nice break from the longer fic I'm working on!
> 
> A big thank you to [Revnickie](http://revnickie.tumblr.com/) for the beta.

“So glad you could make it.”

The voice causes Chilton to jump, physically _jump_ and he finds that the cliche of the hairs on the back of his neck standing to be based on fact after all. “Hannibal!” he cries out, plastering an excessively wide smile on his face. “Wonderful party.” He waves the canape he’s been grasping between to two fingers in the air, as if to demonstrate just how much he’s enjoying himself.

“They taste better if you eat them Frederick,” offers Hannibal. Frederick is of the opinion that Hannibal has a predatory gleam in his eye. He’s probably figuring out what sauces to serve with what parts, but Frederick knows he can’t let on that he’s onto him. The man _is_ a murdering cannibal after all, who knows what he’ll do next.

“It’s just...such a work of art,” he says, eyeing the small bird’s foot, or at least he thinks it’s some kind of bird foot. “And I um, had a b...big lunch.” And since when has he developed a stutter? “Of course, it’s all so wonderful I’ll have to try it anyway,” he continues and his brain is telling his mouth to shut up but it simply won’t listen. He’s certain he’ll be the next to die if this continues on and why wouldn’t he be the next one? He probably looks delicious or something, to a cannibal.

Chilton contemplates shoving the repulsive bird-foot-thing in his mouth just to shut himself up but thankfully Hannibal laughs. “Ah Frederick, it’s been too long since we’ve met outside of professional circumstances.” Chilton starts sucking in a relieved breath but then Hannibal pats his back and he’s coughing and it’s rather far from keeping a low profile. It feels as though all eyes in the room are on them, at least Hannibal is looking away though. Chilton uses the opportunity to drop the bird foot onto the platter beside them.

Chilton starts to edge away but then Hannibal is back paying attention to him. “So Frederick, I have to check in with other guests, but I hope we can speak again later in the evening.” Chilton’s smile falters for a moment but he manages to stretch it even wider, almost maniacally so.

”Oh of course Hannibal, I’ll just be uh…,” he casts his eyes around, grabbing up another bizarre food option, “trying all this wonderful food.” He wants to kick himself, he’s pretty much offered to try all the human meat canapes _and_ stick around long enough for Hannibal to decide how he’s going to murder and serve him. He forces a whistling breath through his teeth. Maybe if he pulls this off Hannibal will be convinced he’s no threat and leave him alone.

***

It’s nearing the end of the evening and guest have started to leave. Chilton edges to the doorway slowly, heading to the hallway to collect his coat and _run_ out of the house. Inconspicuously of course, can’t have Hannibal noticing any odd behaviour. Hannibal of course keeps catching his eye and waving or even worse _winking_ at him. Chilton hasn’t ever noticed the man to be a winker but now he apparently is and he’s not sure if that’s a good or bad sign when one suspects their colleagues of cannibalism.

He moves inch by inch to the doorway, freezing when he catches Hannibal looking at him. He manages to strike a pose that says _“I’m relaxed and totally happy to be here.”_ He’s pretty confident he’s going to get out of this alive, he thinks, ok, _hopes_. How tragic to die now anyway, not after all he’s been through.

The maneuver out of the door and out of Hannibal’s line of sight is the tricky part and Frederick has to force himself to take calm measured steps. Last thing he needs is Hannibal seeing him run away and putting a target on his own back. He’s asked for his coat and is slipping it on while standing in the entranceway when there’s a tap on his shoulder.

Turning around to face _Hannibal_ nearly gives him a heart attack but he tries to mask his surprise and horror, despite the high pitched noise he makes. He manages to transition it into a “Hannibal!” but he’s not sure he pulled it off.

”Leaving without saying goodbye?”

”Oh of course not!” says Chilton, plastering a grin on his face so wide his cheeks hurt. “I just was feeling a little nippy!” He struggles to get his other arm into his sleeve with renewed urgency. “But yes, I...I really should go, not that I’m not having a wonderful time, I’d love to stay all night of course!”

”You can stay as long as you want Frederick,” says Hannibal “You can stay all night, if you like.” Hannibal smiles again and he’s looking into Frederick’s eyes and it’s all gone quiet. Oh shit, Chilton thinks, was that a proposition? He’s not sure, it must be all these thoughts of murder and cannibalism going to his head but then Hannibal winks at him again.

Chilton’s voice has gone high pitched when he manages to blurt out, “oh what a kind offer!” He smiles and Hannibal looks at him expectantly, waiting for a response. Chilton runs through everything in his head, one part telling him to run away but the other part telling him that the last thing he can do is let Hannibal think that he’s on to him.

”Well, I mean, I’d hate to um, disappoint….” says Chilton, wondering what the hell he’s even doing. “...but I do have appointments to keep in the morning.” Hannibal puts his arm around Chilton’s shoulders. Chilton continues trying to get his arm in the sleeve of his coat for another few moments before giving up, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

”Oh you’re not a disappointment, not yet anyway,” says Hannibal, his voice soft and dangerous. He leans in close to Frederick’s ear, “You wouldn’t disappoint your host would you?” It’s barely above a whisper but the nervous laugh that bursts from Chilton’s throat is far louder and raucous than it needs to be.

”Oh Hannibal, you’re too much.”

”Oh?” Hannibal turns Frederick to look at him, he’s looking right in his eyes and Chilton doesn’t think he’s ever felt more awkward in his _life_. “Is this?” says Hannibal softly. Chilton is about to ask “is what?” when Hannibal grips Chilton’s upper arms and pulls him closer, pressing their lips together.

Chilton freezes in place, his first instinct is to push the other man away but then he’s remembering that Hannibal is a god damn _cannibal_ and the last thing he wants is to act like he’s on to him. Should he laugh it off? Should he kiss back? Chilton doesn’t know what to do but his brain finally catches up to the fact that Hannibal has his eyes closed and isn’t that what you do when you’re kissing someone? Chilton closes his eyes too and actually, when he does it’s not all that bad. Hannibal is a pretty good kisser and his tongue traces along Frederick’s lips and the last thing Frederick wants is to arouse suspicion so he decides he really ought to just _go with it_. So he does.

He’s not sure how long they kiss for, but he does notice Hannibal’s hand migrating south. Thankfully the sound of a throat being cleared from somewhere behind Hannibal draws their attention and finally Chilton is able to draw breath into his lungs.

”Um, Hannibal?” Alana stands behind them, looking confused mostly. Frederick straightens his tie and then notices his coat, still hanging off one arm.

”Great party Hannibal”, he manages to get out before he’s turning and walking out the door, heart pounding and breathing hard and trying to get his damn arm into the stupid coat sleeve that just does _not_ want to cooperate.

”What was that about?” he faintly hears Alana ask and then Hannibal’s muffled response before the door closes fully and Frederick is forced to shuffle off to find his car and drive home, by himself of course. Who knew Hannibal was into that sort of thing? Who knew he was such a good kisser? And even if he is a murdering cannibal, he is a damn good kisser and some small crazy part of Frederick is regretting turning down the offer to stay the night.


End file.
